


成熟的战士

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Blood, Fluff, Gen, Protectiveness, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 五军之战, 保护欲, 暴力, 流血, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 这完全不公平。先是他的阿达德（Adad）说他年纪太小，不能参加夺取孤山的远征，然后他的阿玛德（Amad）又说他年纪太小，不能加入军队为家乡而战。金雳不是个孩子了，不该再被关在家里。作为一个年轻果敢的矮人，他该怎么办呢？当然是偷跑出来混进五军之战啦。





	成熟的战士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle-Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157927) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



金雳不敢相信自己竟然还没被发现。

先是他的阿达德（Adad）说他年纪太小，不能参加夺取孤山的远征，然后他的阿玛德（Amad）又说他年纪太小，不能加入军队为家乡而战。

“为伊鲁柏！”行军队伍中一个人喊道，接着四面八方都响起了雄壮的喊声。金雳举起战斧，跟着他们一起呼喊。

他不是个孩子了，不该再用“待在家里好好玩”这种话打发他了。所以他偷拿了阿达德的旧盔甲和阿玛德的备用战斧，把它们打磨得锃亮，等戴因的军队开拔时，他就披挂齐全混进了其他人中间。他给阿玛德留了一张字条，说他在朋友家留宿，这样，就算她找不着他也不会太担心。

他就是这样到了现在，朝着激烈的战斗行军，就像一个真正的战士。他的周围弥漫着皮革和金属的味道，一切都准备齐备，蓄势待发。所有人都手中握着，或背上绑着有力的武器，面色凝重，专注于前方的敌人。似乎没有人注意到金雳比大家都矮上一头，而且，多亏了他的头盔，没人看得见他的脸，所以也只有他自己才知道，他并没有成年矮人浓密的胡须。

他的计划简直万无一失。

金雳深吸一口气，笑了。这是他这辈子最天才的计划了。

*~*

这个计划可能真的没有那么好。别误会，他打心眼儿里想成为一名强大的战士，真的。但这不是他想象中战场的样子。他一直以为战斗就是诚实的比武，每个矮人都会面对一位可敬的对手，然后在欢呼和呐喊声中战胜他们。流血是不可避免的，当然了——当他自豪地朝着见证一切的天空举起杀敌得胜的武器时，当然会有鲜血沿着斧刃滴下。

他面前的场面……要可怕得多。这是一片混乱，到处是飞溅的鲜血和挥动的武器。他甚至分辨不出单独的矮人，只看得见一大团旋转移动的影子。而他们都在不择手段地拼杀，看见附近有个半兽人就一通乱打乱劈，从不和一个对手搏斗太久。矮人在那些野兽间穿梭、换位，从不专注于一个敌人，也不管是不是有人给出了最后的致命一击。就好像战斗的最终结果不是荣誉，而仅仅是致死。

战场上充斥着呐喊和嘶叫。还有武器相接发出的铿锵声、刀剑或棍棒击中身体发出的闷响。还有伤员的呻吟和半兽人、哥布林刺耳的嚎叫。

金雳咽了口唾沫。这不是他想象中战场的样子，但他已经在这儿了，他就是为了这个才从家里偷跑出来。何况，葛洛因之子从不是懦夫。金雳咬紧牙关，举起了斧头。他跃入令人胆寒的混战之中，朝最近的半兽人挥动斧子，在那丑八怪的膝盖上狠狠砍了一下。

半兽人摔倒在地，另一个矮人把木锤砸进了它嚎叫的臭嘴。一个了。

*~*

二十八个了。金雳已经帮着除掉了二十八个半兽人和哥布林。他自己也斩杀了三个。

战斗已经进行了几个小时。他疲惫不堪，满身都是淤青、尘土和血污。他又帮着打倒了一个半兽人，然后不得不停下来歇口气。他的战斧比之前沉重了许多，他拼着力气往前走，斧头都拖在了土地和石头上。他的头盔有时会挡住视线，两侧的金属紧紧顶着他的太阳穴。他的头在作痛，膝盖也在打颤。

他挥动斧头冲向一个半兽人，照它的胳膊肘使劲砍了一下。半兽人嚎叫起来，一个上勾拳打中了他的下巴。金雳的头盔被打掉了，几乎是甩了出去。金雳跌跌撞撞地倒退几步，两只耳朵难受地嗡嗡作响。他大口喘息着，忽然忘了该怎么控制双脚。他的视野缩小了，就像在通过隧道看东西，然后，眼前的一切摇晃起来，金雳吐了。

什么东西击中了他的身侧，金雳跪倒在地。他喘不上气，耳朵里仍像打雷似的轰响，他忽然记不起该怎么动弹了。他脑子里一片空白。

一个黑影落在他身上，金雳吃力地把头抬到将将能看到对方的角度。半兽人从胳膊上拔出阿玛德的斧头，高高举起，无疑是想把它砸进金雳的头颅。

他就要死了，是不是？

忽然一只箭插进了半兽人的喉咙。这邪物踉跄着倒退几步，松开了斧子，抬手抓扯着脖颈上细长的箭杆。一个绿衣的颀长身影冲到它面前刺了三剑，最后一剑砍下了它的首级。

金雳瘫倒在地上，只剩下看着的力气。更多的绿衣战士出现了，加入了周围的战斗。金雳也明白他该站起来。激战仍在继续，没时间让他躺在地上。他使劲眨眨眼，让视野稍微清晰了一些。他发现阿玛德的战斧就在他身边不远处，于是咬牙将颤抖的手朝它伸去。他的手指因沾满泥土和鲜血，又湿又滑，几次都握不住斧柄，但最终他还是成功了。他深深吸了口气，接着就后悔了，因为他再次呕吐起来。

他浑身都疼。从流血的脑袋到身侧折断的肋骨都在疼。但他凭着犟劲儿硬逼着自己动起来。他成功地用胳膊和膝盖撑起了身体，然后竭尽全力试图挪动已经不听使唤的双脚。忽然一双手从腋下抓住了他，将他一把拉了起来。

金雳的头一跳一跳的疼，他干呕起来。眼前的一切摇摇晃晃，渐渐变黑了，金雳能感到意识正一点一点离他而去。那双手扶着他向后仰了仰，一张脸出现在他不断缩小的视野。金雳看到的最后的景象，是一对尖耳朵和困惑的蓝眼睛。

*~*

勒苟拉斯从不羞于承认，自己根本不了解矮人，但要是有哪个年龄小到连弓都拉不开，他还不至于看不出来。他怀里的这个比勒苟拉斯见过的任何矮人战士都矮小得多。它甚至连胡子都没有。真的，胡茬也没长多少。这是个孩子。

这些矮人哪来的脸，竟然送孩子上战场。

他气愤地抿起嘴，托托怀里的孩子，把他抱得更稳。

“打退它们！”他对手下的战士喊道，然后朝战斗的反方向飞奔而去。他轻易地避免了大部分交手，偶尔遇到几个进入所谓“安全地带”的半兽人，他也三下两下解决了。

他进了矮人的营地之后，没多久就找到了医疗帐篷的位置。他大步走过去，那孩子软绵绵地躺在他怀里。

至少它还活着。竟然还一直抓着斧子没松手。固执的家伙。

“精灵！”一个守卫看见了他，朝他举起了矛，“你过来干什么？”

“是良心让我来的，”勒苟拉斯啐道，把那小矮人扔给另一个守卫，“只有未开化的野人才逼孩子去送死。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“我们的孩子都好好的在家呢！”第一个守卫吼道，用矮人语骂了他一句。但抱着小矮人的守卫换了个姿势，好看清怀里人的脸，他震惊之中差点把那孩子掉在地上。

“什——怎——什么时候——”他大吃一惊，语无伦次地说。第一个朝他瞟了一眼，一下松手掉了长矛。

“你从哪儿找着他的？！”他质问，一边检查那孩子的脉搏。

“战场上，都快死了。”勒苟拉斯轻蔑地回答，转身走了。身后两个矮人一边叫他站住一边喊军医来救治那孩子。勒苟拉斯只当没听见，快速出了营地，重新投入了战斗。他找到了自己的队伍，随后将他们带到了混战的南侧。

他把和那小矮人有关的念头赶出了脑海。

*~*

勒苟拉斯的马惊得一跳——一把斧子插在了前方的路面上。几乎是同时，他的战士们就都张弓搭箭瞄准了到来的威胁。

也就是之前那个年轻的矮人。

勒苟拉斯垂下弓箭，并示意其他人也这样做。他轻快地跳下马，从地里拔出了斧头（它插得还是很结实的）。

“我马上回来。”他告诉陶睿尔，然后大步走向小矮人。

他走到那孩子面前站住，面无表情地看着他。“我想你用斧子袭击我的马是有合适的原因的。他说。

小矮人的脸有些泛红，但固执的神情并没有改变。“你还不能走呢！”他大声说，把拳头握在腰间，“我有话必须跟你说。”

“那说吧。”勒苟拉斯用揶揄的语气命令。

小矮人脸涨红了，眼神向旁边瞥了一下。他放松了之前紧张的姿势，把双臂抱在了胸前。他的手揉揉肩膀，脚又在地面上搓了搓，勒苟拉斯第二次意识到他的年龄是多么的小。

“谢谢你，”那小矮人轻声说道，抬起头用诚恳的双眼望向勒苟拉斯，“谢谢你救我的命。”

勒苟拉斯惊讶地眨了眨眼。说实话，他根本没指望从矮人那里得到任何感谢。“不用谢，年轻的矮人，”勒苟拉斯颔首接受了对方的谢意，“我可不是每天都有机会解救在战场上玩士兵游戏的愣小孩的。”

小矮人恶狠狠地剜了他一眼。“你别也来。我爸妈已经冲我吼了不少了。阿玛德来之后干的第一件事就是吼得嗓子都哑了。”

勒苟拉斯被逗得嘴角扬了起来。

“而且阿玛德已经说了，我不许再参加战士训练了——这根本不公平。”

勒苟拉斯微微蹙起了眉，“战士训练？”

“阿玛德非说那些训练让我对战争产生了不切实际的印象，而且就是因为这个我才琢磨出了这‘整出闹剧’，”这孩子哼了一声，气呼呼地把胳膊一叉，“她那么对我，就跟我被我自己的锤子敲了头似的。”

勒苟拉斯猜这是个矮人用来指“傻”的成语。但这只增加了他的困惑。他面前的是个孩子，一个亲历了九死一生的战斗的小孩子。勒苟拉斯见过他伤痕累累、弱小无助的样子，几乎没有力气把自己从地上支撑起来。那仅仅是两天以前的事情。可是现在，同样是这个孩子站在他面前，伤还没好却一股犟劲儿，又甩斧头又抱怨被禁止继续战士训练。勒苟拉斯能透过他不合身的大罩衫看见他身上的绷带，也能闻到药膏的味道。然而这个孩子稳稳地挺立着，双眼明亮，坚强勇敢。这孩子完全不知胆怯为何物，即便在经历了所有那一切之后。

矮人的毅力果然无与伦比。

勒苟拉斯跪下，把斧头放到小矮人手中。“战场不是孩子该去的地方，”小矮人沉下脸，勒苟拉斯露出了一丝微笑，“所以，像强壮的橡树一样生长吧，让自己变得和它的树干一样难以撼动。”

“我猜你是在祝我好，”小矮人带着不确定的表情说，忽然他咧嘴笑了，“祝你人生的矿道永不坍塌，永远丰饶。”

勒苟拉斯点点头，站起身来。“回家去吧，小矮人，”他把头偏向一侧，“我想他们发现你不见了。”

“我知道，我能听见我爸妈在找我，”小矮人挺直腰杆用拳头敲了下胸口，疼得缩了缩，“再会，精灵大人。愿我们的武器再次相接。”

听到这道别，勒苟拉斯眨了眨眼，忍住没有惊讶地笑出声来，“再会，矮人大人。愿我们的道路引向同一座森林。”

小矮人笑了，稀疏的口髭随笑声一起跳动。然后他转身全速朝孤山的方向跑去，似乎全然不顾自己的伤势。

看着他远去的背影，勒苟拉斯摇了摇头，然后回到了他的战士之间。他跨上马，叫它上路，其他精灵跟在他身后。几分钟后陶睿尔催马过来跟他并驾而行。

“这么说，勒苟拉斯，”她轻快地说，双眼闪着顽皮的光，“你交了个新朋友啊。”

“我觉得，要当我的朋友，他还嫌矮了点儿。”勒苟拉斯嗤之以鼻。

陶睿尔不满地抿起嘴，却不肯就这样放弃。“他叫什么？”

“我没稀罕问。”他回答，严厉地看了她一眼。她的脸上展出了一副中立而失望的表情，她回到了原本在勒苟拉斯身后的位置。

勒苟拉斯骑在马上，刻意不去想之前的邂逅。但接下来的年月里，不管他怎么努力，那个昂头挺立的年轻矮人从没有完全离开过他的思想。六十年后，他又见到了当年的小矮人，并且终于知道了他的名字。

完


End file.
